Cicatrizes e Flores
by AstroNanda
Summary: Harry defendeu Draco e Narcisa Malfoy na corte, e parece que esse fato fez com que o universo entendesse que ele gostaria de passar o tempo todo com o loiro. À medida que Harry se aproxima, ele percebe que a guerra não foi gentil com ninguém, e todos tem suas cicatrizes que preferem esconder.
1. Capítulo I

Harry teve a permissão refazer o ano que perdera, que seria considerado o "oitavo ano" em Hogwarts, mesmo que não existisse realmente na grade escolar. McGonagall havia decidido que todos os setimanistas deveriam ter o direito de terminarem sua educação de verdade e ingressarem no mercado de trabalho mágico porque é assim que um mundo capitalista funciona.

Claro, o oitavo ano seria diferente dos anos normais em Hogwarts. Primeiramente, eles não poderiam usar os dormitórios, pois os mesmos já estariam cheios. A alternativa era alugar uma casa em Hogsmead, o que não era ideal mas era melhor do que nada. Os alunos já formavam grupos para viverem juntos, dividindo igualmente o preço das casas. No final das contas, Harry acabou ficando com Ron, Gina, Hermione, Simas, Dean e Neville. Não lhe impressionava que todos fossem da Grifinória.

É verdade que Hogwarts se tornou mais unida depois da guerra, mas aqueles que pertenciam à Sonserina ainda eram excluídos pelas outras casas. Harry conseguia entender as razões, mas ele achava que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, merecia ser isolado e jogado em um armário de vassouras. Ele não gostava daqueles que conhecia na Sonserina, mas isso não significa que os primeiranistas e outros iniciantes em Hogwarts fossem todos ruins.

Falando em Sonserina, as aulas começariam duas semanas depois dos julgamentos. Cada um dos alunos envolvidos com o Lord Voldemort, assim como seus pais, iriam passar por um longo processo de interrogação e julgamentos para definir se eles eram culpados ou inocentes.

Harry tinha, honestamente, quase certeza de que a maioria dos pais daqueles alunos seria sentenciado à Azkaban, e seus filhos teriam que carregar a vergonha de estarem do lado errado da história. Harry não sabia como se sentir sobre eles, que eram adolescentes e inocentes, assim como ele já foi um dia. Os pais têm muita influência sobre os filhos, isso é o que Harry pensa.

Ele fora, obviamente, chamado para testemunhar. Claro que gostariam que o menino que sobreviveu, o eleito, comparecesse no julgamento e apontasse o dedo para os comensais da morte, mas Harry não estava muito contente em fazê-lo. Ele só queria que, por uma vez na vida, aquela história toda acabasse sem a sua ajuda.

Houve um julgamento, porém, que ele se sentiu obrigado a testemunhar, porque ele tinha certeza que ninguém mais veria o réu como ele o via. Ninguém veria o sofrimento que residia dentro daquele loiro de pele albina durante mais de cinco anos. Ninguém veria a redenção que ele desesperadamente procurava. Ninguém veria o garoto que jogou a Harry sua varinha para lutar contra um dos homens mais poderosos que já viveu. Todos eles veriam apenas a sombra de um comensal, o único filho de um casal de ideologia podre. Todos eles veriam a marca em seu braço, não as marcas em seu coração.

É por isso que Harry precisava testemunhar no julgamento de Draco Malfoy. Ele não se importava com o que aconteceria com ele, mas ele não conseguiria dormir a noite sabendo que o garoto havia sido vítima de uma grande injustiça. Não se escolhe os pais que tem, afinal de contas.

O dia chegou rapidamente para Harry, mas ele tinha certeza que o mesmo tempo que se passara para ele fora dolorosamente lento para aquele que se sentava na cadeira do réu e ouvia palavras duras sobre as ações dele.

Ele logo fora chamado para testemunhar, e ele sabia que ninguém ali esperaria aquelas palavras de sua boca, mas ele já estava no ponto de não dar a mínima para o que as outras pessoas pensavam.

― O que tem a dizer sobre os atos indecorosos do réu?

Harry não tinha muito a dizer. Sabia que o mais importante era uma frase sucinta, breve e impactante. Ele não precisava de redações ou ensaios, porque o mais importante era que no momento final, Draco Malfoy havia feito a escolha certa.

― Se eu sou o menino que sobreviveu, Draco Malfoy foi o menino que tinha uma escolha. Tudo que tenho a dizer é que, na batalha de Hogwarts, ele provou estar do lado certo. Quando as coisas estavam feias, ele me jogou a varinha. Se não fosse por ele, as coisas não teriam acontecido como aconteceram. ― Harry disse. ― Tanto ele quanto a mãe dele foram essenciais para que Voldemort fosse derrotado. Draco e Narcissa mentiram para o Lorde das Trevas e me encobriram porque eles sabiam quem estava certo. Se não fosse pelos dois, eu não estaria aqui hoje. É tudo que tenho a dizer.

― Nunca te disseram que mentir é errado? ― Uma voz familiar perguntou-lhe. Ao virar-se, Draco Malfoy o encarava. Haviam olheiras profundas em seus olhos e sua postura estava longe de mostrar a confiança habitual. ― Minha mãe não mentiu porque estava contra Voldermort.

― Isso não importa. ― Harry deu de ombros. ― Você precisa de alguém que te dê ouvidos quando quiser reclamar de Hogwarts.

Draco nada disse, mas Harry não esperava que dissesse. Não era do feitio dos Malfoy agradecer, ele sabia. Aquele encontro foi rápido e sem grandes significados, exatamente como deveria ser. Os dois seguiriam seus caminhos em paz, agora, sem incomodar-se um com o outro. Assim como deveria ser, desde o início.


	2. Capítulo II

As aulas que antes eram tediosas para Harry, pareciam muito interessantes. Embora ele ainda não tivesse jeito com poções, era muito bom poder estar no ambiente de Hogwarts novamente, sem nenhum perigo à sua espreita. Era cansativo ir de Hogsmeade para Hogwarts à pé todos os dias, mas eles receberam permissão especial de McGonagall para aparatar de volta a suas casas dentro dos campos da escola, o que era um avanço. Tudo era supervisionado por Filch, mas já era alguma coisa.

McGonagall havia se provado ser uma diretora ótima, falando nisso. Ela havia chamado alguns médicos do St Mungus e encorajado os estudantes a procurá-los para conversar da guerra. Harry apreciava o gesto, mas ele sabia que era difícil falar sobre o que havia acontecido.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouvira Hermione chegar mais tarde, soluços escapando de seus lábios. A guerra havia sido particularmente difícil para ela, que tivera de obliviar os pais para mantê-los seguros. Agora, ela não tinha um lar para qual voltar, e Harry sabia como aquilo poderia ser doloroso.

Mesmo assim, ela parecia a mesma, ao redor de todos. Doía ver o esforço dela. E por isso Harry se encontrava em Hogwarts depois das aulas, sabendo que teria que voltar para Hogsmead à pé. Hermione havia insistido para que ele fosse a uma sessão de terapia, para deixar os sentimentos dele saírem, uma vez ou outra. Ele não queria magoá-la, e por isso estava ali.

Ele quase foi embora ao ver quem também esperava lá. Cabelos loiro claros e a pele albina se destacavam nos corredores coloridos de Hogwarts. Draco não percebeu que ele chegava até que Harry sentasse ao seu lado - o único banco naquele corredor - enquanto esperava sua sessão.

― O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? ― Draco perguntou, mas o escárnio que normalmente estaria presente naquela frase parecia fraco e forçado.

― Eu que te pergunto. ― Harry deu de ombros.

Draco nada disse, voltando a olhar para o espaço vazio entre seus pés, firmemente apoiados no chão. As olheiras profundas pareciam ter piorado desde o julgamento, e Harry imaginou porquê, mas não ousou perguntar. Não se importava, afinal.

― Eu ouvi dizer que McGonagall mandou todos os estudantes da Sonserina para as masmorras durante a batalha de Hogwarts, é verdade? ― Draco perguntou, a voz fraca.

― É. ― Harry disse. ― Por quê?

― Porque foi algo bom. ― Draco disse. ― Assim não daria aos outros mais razões para odiar a Sonserina.

― Como assim?

― Somos uns bastardos metidos à besta, eu sei. ― Disse Draco. ― Mas nós temos famílias, também. E a maioria deles estavam junto de Voldemort. Eu conheço pessoas da Sonserina cujos pais não são comensais, e eles ainda foram mandados para as masmorras. Por que não os deixaram lutar? Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu fico grato por não terem dado a escolha a todos da Sonserina. Ninguém quer lutar contra a própria mãe, ou o próprio pai.

― Mas você ainda foi contra os seus.

Draco riu, seco. ― Você não entende.

― Eu acho que quem não entende é você. ― Harry disse. ― Por que você jogou a varinha para mim? Por que você mentiu quando me jogaram na sua casa?

― Não foi por Hogwarts. Não foi por vocês.

― Então por que foi?

― Você acha que um mundo governado pelo Voldemort seria um mundo _bom _para alguém? Você acha que seria _interessante_? ― Draco levantou a voz. ― Você acha que eu tenho capacidade de matar como aquele monstro tinha? Os comensais são só peões, soldadinhos que matam por ele, e eu não quero fazer parte de um mundo em que todos pensam como uma colmeia.

Harry se calou. Nunca havia parado para pensar por aquele lado, mas talvez estivesse dando muitos créditos para Malfoy. No final, ele só pensava em si mesmo.

― Minha mãe mentiu por minha causa. ― Ele disse. ― Ela sabia que se dissesse que você não estava morto, ele mataria todos em Hogwarts. Foi um conflito de interesses, não porque ela queria um mundo livre de Voldemort.

― Pelo menos ela teve a capacidade de chegar a essa conclusão, ao contrário da Bellatrix ou o resto da Sonserina.

― Olha. ― Draco se virou para Harry, claramente irritado. ― Eu não dou a mínima se você continuar vendo a Sonserina como uma casa do mal depois que eu te disser isso, mas pelo menos não saia por aí falando coisas que você não sabe, ok? Nem todos os comensais da morte eram da Sonserina. Quirrell era da Corvinal. Rabicho era da Grifinória. Karkaroff nem era de Hogwarts. Haviam outras casas envolvidas, então pare de agir como se só a Sonserina fosse culpada.

Harry se calou. Sim, aquilo era verdade. Com certeza haviam pessoas de outras casas naquela confusão de comensais da morte, mas talvez ninguém quisesse ver isso. A verdade é que todos querem apontar o dedo para um grupo e declará-lo como culpado e se livrar de qualquer parcela de culpa que poderia vir a ter. A sociedade prosperava enquanto discriminava um grupo, essa era a verdade.

― Além do mais, nem todos os que pertencem à Sonserina são ruins. ― Draco disse. ― Regulus Black, por exemplo. É, eu sei sobre ele. As notícias se espalham. Minha tia, Andrômeda Tonks, se casou com um trouxa e teve uma filha que foi para a lufa-lufa. E aí, o que você acha da Sonserina agora? O que acha dos Black? Nem todos são ruins, e admitir isso é dizer que todos da Grifinória são e sempre serão boas pessoas.

A porta da sala se abriu, e um homem baixinho de óculos na ponta do nariz e com um sério problema de calvície apareceu. Ele chamou o nome de Draco e o loiro entrou na sala, mandando um dedo do meio antes de fechar a porta.

Quem sabe Harry devesse reavaliar suas opiniões.

O destino já havia provado que não gostava de Harry, mas ele parecia querer lembrar o garoto desse fato em momentos aleatórios. Sua nova tortura era que Draco Malfoy e sua gangue eram seus novos vizinhos. Como ele descobrira? Bem, ele pegou Draco parado em frente ao Três Vassouras quando voltava para casa.

Primeiro, ele achou que Draco o seguia. Logo descartou essa ideia, porque não fazia mais sentido. Lembrou-se de seu sexto ano e como havia ficado completamente obcecado com o garoto, a ponto de pensar nele em quase todas as suas horas vagas. Se ele soubesse antes o que ele sabia agora, ele não teria feito tudo isso.

Quando chegou em sua casa, viu Malfoy parar na frente a um casarão ao lado, retirando suas chaves do bolso e abrindo a porta sem olhar para trás.

Harry queria poder não ter olhado para trás.


	3. Capítulo III

A casa ao lado era bem quieta, mas Harry conseguia ouvir sons de choro nas noites em que ele não conseguia dormir. Sabia que os choros pertenciam a Pansy Parkinson. Sabia que quem entrava no quarto dela para acalmá-la era Malfoy. Conseguia ver de sua janela, e embora se sentisse culpado por espionar, era estranho ver a Sonserina daquela maneira.

Eles tinham sofrido tanto quanto qualquer outro. Talvez mais. Imaginava como seria horrível ver seus colegas de escola lutando contra sua família.

Pior ainda; eles estavam dentro da organização. Que tipo de coisas devem ter visto? Malfoy principalmente, que teve que morar com Voldemort. Que tipo de coisas ele presenciou? O quão aterrorizante deve ser ter Voldemort embaixo do mesmo teto?

Desde a conversa de Draco e Harry naquele corredor de espera, ele havia observado sua hipocrisia e preconceito contra a Sonserina. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em como ele fora injusto por julgar uma casa inteira por causa de algumas maçãs podres.

Todos achavam que Sirius havia matado seu melhor amigo e a esposa, os pais de seu afilhado. Ainda assim, ninguém nunca olhou torto para a Grifinória. Rabicho era um Comensal da Morte, Gilderoy e Quirrell eram da Corvinal e, e também não trouxeram muita honra para suas casas. Será mesmo que o número de bruxos ruins da Sonserina superava os de qualquer outra casa? Superava os bruxos bons que haviam saído dali, como Draco mesmo havia dito? Superavam pessoas como Andrômeda e Regulus?

Harry estaria mentindo se dissesse que não passava suas noites em claro reavaliando a sua vida, fazendo perguntas a si mesmo. As famílias em que todos são da Grifinória criam os seus filhos para odiarem a Sonserina e não aceitarem entrar em uma casa que não seja a Grifinória. As famílias da Sonserina criam seus filhos da mesma maneira? Para odiar a Grifinória? Isso explicaria muita coisa.

O choro começou na casa ao lado, no mesmo horário da noite anterior. Seriam pesadelos recorrentes? Harry suspirou, revirando-se na cama, finalmente resolvendo ir dormir. Teria poções no dia seguinte, dessa vez sem a ajuda do livro do Príncipe Mestiço.

Imaginava se as aulas de poções continuariam as mesmas…

Não, elas estavam muito, muito piores.

Não era só pela dificuldade das poções, mas sim por causa de sua dupla. Aparentemente, professor Slughorn acreditava que a Grifinória e a Sonserina deveriam deixar suas diferenças de lado e trabalharem juntos. Por esse motivo, as duplas eram formadas por duas pessoas de casas diferentes.

Foi uma distribuição injusta, na opinião de Harry, pois Hermione e Draco, os melhores da sala, ficaram juntos. Aquilo parecia favoritismo.

Harry, por sua vez, ficou com Pansy, que também não era lá das melhores na matéria. Como ele poderia olhar para a cara dela sendo que a ouvia chorar todas as noites? Aquilo era vergonhoso.

― E aí, escandaloso? ― Ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele. Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentando. Ela se referia, com certeza, às noites em que ele acordava no meio da noite devido aos pesadelos do passado que lhe assombravam. Ver alguém morrer diante de seus olhos não é algo que se supera fácil, se é que um dia ele seria capaz de superar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele disse: ― E aí, bebê chorão?

Pansy se virou para ele com os olhos arregalados, e Harry já havia chegado à conclusão de que ele estragara tudo quando ela lhe deu um sorriso e uma risada. ― Uau, ele consegue ser seco. Que surpresa, achei que você seria um pirralho mimado.

― Olha só quem fala. ― Ele bufou. Ela deu uma outra risada, mais curta.

― Tudo bem, querido, já pode parar. Estou contando com você para nos salvar hoje, porque desde o ano passado eu sou um desastre em poções. ― Disse ela, arregaçando as mangas.

― Vamos ler o modo de preparo, sim? ― Ele disse, abrindo o livro. Foi então que Hermione gritou.

― Você é impossível, Malfoy! Temos que seguir a receita! ― Ela disse, irritada.

― Não adianta seguir a receita se ela não trabalha com você! Eu estou dizendo, moer isso vai fazer com que ele dissolva mais rápido! ― Ele exclamou, batendo na mesa.

― E _eu _estou dizendo que agora não é hora de inventar atalhos!

― Vai por mim, Hermione. ― Disse Pansy. ― Siga o Draco.

Draco olhou para Hermione com um sorriso vitorioso e uma cara presunçosa. Bom saber que ele ainda era capaz de irritar qualquer um. ― Não. ― Ron disse, chamando a atenção de Harry. ― Siga a Hermione, Draco.

Blaise deu uma risada. ― Draco sabe mais de poções. ― Ele disse. Hermione logo se voltou para Harry, urgindo para que ele falasse alguma coisa.

― Uh… ― Ele gaguejou. ― Que tal vocês trocarem de dupla? ― Ele sugeriu, fazendo Hermione bater na mesa, em frustração. Slughorn se aproximou dos dois, tentando resolver o problema, mas nenhum deles queria escutar o professor, já que estavam imersos em sua própria discussão sobre o que era melhor fazer para aquela poção.

O professor simplesmente suspirou, esfregando sua testa, sem saber o que fazer. ― Eu acho que é melhor vocês trocarem de dupla. Sr. Potter, você troca com a Srta. Granger.

A atmosfera da sala mudou instantaneamente, todos segurando a respiração ao mesmo tempo, tensos. Como se Harry ou Draco fossem fazer uma balbúrdia por causa daquela decisão do Professor. Ao seu lado, Pansy comemorou por estar trocando de parceiro.

― Algum problema com a decisão, Sr. Potter? ― O professor perguntou, e Harry negou, pegando suas coisas.

Quando ele se sentou em seu novo lugar, Draco pareceu descontente, mas não disse nada. Todos da sala relaxaram ao ver que eles não se matariam, pelo menos não naquele dia.

― Então, você tem algo a dizer sobre meu jeito de fazer poções?

― Você é quem sabe o que está acontecendo, eu só vou te seguir, acredite.

Draco sorriu, satisfeito, e Harry se sentiu um pouco sem graça, por algum motivo. Bem, agora que ele teria de aturar o garoto pelo resto do ano, seria melhor se ele simplesmente se rendesse e tentasse ficar no lado bom de Malfoy. Suas notas dependiam disso, afinal.

Harry se virou para Malfoy, observando como as linhas do seu rosto mudavam quando ele se concentrava. Por algum motivo desconhecido, ele se lembrou que aquele rosto também conseguia se contorcer em dor, aqueles olhos também sabiam chorar. Lembrou-se, então, de um certo encontro no banheiro de Hogwarts, lembrou-se do sofrimento que ouvira aquele dia. Se sentiu culpado.

Draco virou-se para ele, o cenho franzido. ― Tá me encarando porquê?

― Você tem uma cicatriz? Daquele dia, no banheiro. ― Ele perguntou, e o rosto de Malfoy pareceu ainda mais desgostoso.

Ele não respondeu, e isso se tornou mais uma coisa para atormentar Harry à noite.


	4. Capítulo IV

Harry resolvera ir conversar com um dos médicos do St. Mungus novamente. Ele precisava resolver os seus problemas, afinal, e ficar parado guardando tudo já não lhe faria bem.

Não vira Draco no corredor de espera, e parte de si se perguntou porque ele esperava encontrá-lo. Draco e Harry não eram amigos; o loiro só mostrou para Harry, não muito gentil, que a Sonserina não é como todos pensam, e que eles são humanos, também. Harry ainda tentava entender como ele poderia não haver percebido isso antes. Ele ficou tão preocupado generalizando a casa de Voldemort que acabou se esquecendo que seus colegas de escola eram crianças, também.

― Como vai, Sr. Potter? ― O médico disse, abrindo a porta. Convidou Harry para se entrar e se sentar.

― Eu vou bem, obrigado. ― Harry respondeu. Aquilo seria vergonhoso.

Harry era uma pessoa muito emocional, mas isso não quer dizer que ele gostasse de falar sobre os seus sentimentos. Ele sentia que, às vezes, era melhor guardá-los para que não fossem um fardo para ninguém. Ironicamente, fazer isso os transformava em um fardo para Harry.

Ele não estava acostumado a ser ajudado quando o assunto se trata de sua vida pessoal. Ele não teve muito apoio emocional crescendo, afinal. De acordo com o médico, John Lionhart, negligência na infância pode resultar em vários problemas na adolescência e na vida adulta. Ansiedade, depressão, isolamento, baixa auto-estima, dissociação, medo persistente, hipervigilância.

Harry conseguia se ver um pouco na descrição de John, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir para si mesmo. Ansiedade, medo persistente, hipervigilância? Mas é claro. Não só por causa dos Dursley, mas também por causa de Voldemort e todo aquele teatro em que ele teve que atuar desde que tinha onze anos.

Às vezes ele sonhava que acordava em sua antiga cama, no armário de vassouras dos Dursley. Tudo havia sido um sonho muito complexo, e ele voltava para a vida real. Para uma vida de abuso e negligência. Ele não era um bruxo. Ele era só um garoto solitário.

Harry tinha medo que isso realmente acontecesse. Ele perdera muito por causa de Voldemort, mas o resultado ainda era melhor do que o que ele tinha quando morava com seus tios. Ele não tinha nada. Agora, ele tinha amigos, um lar. Harry talvez faria algumas coisas diferentes em sua vida, mas ele lutaria contra Voldemort novamente. Ele protegeria Hogwarts novamente. Aquilo não era uma dúvida em sua cabeça.

Harry se perguntava se os outros sentiam o mesmo. Ron havia perdido um irmão, Hermione perdera sua família toda. Harry não tinha nada a perder. Não realmente. Ele não tinha família.

Aquilo não soava tão verdadeiro, agora. Ele tinha uma família, ele tinha um lar. Ele tinha os Weasley e Hermione, ele tinha Hogwarts, ele tinha Ted, seu afilhado. Ele tinha um círculo a qual pertencia. Aquilo era mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado quando era criança.

Por mais que Harry não gostasse de se abrir tanto assim, a sessão terminou sem nenhum problema.

Todos estavam na sala de estar encarando um vaso cheio de flores quando Harry chegou, os olhos arregalados, as expressões surpresas. Hermione se virou lentamente quando ouviu Harry fechar a porta, e ele franziu o cenho, tentando entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo ali.

― De quem são essas flores? ― Ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

― São suas. ― Hermione disse, como se ela mesma não acreditasse nas palavras que acabavam de sair de sua boca. ― Veio com um bilhete.

Ele se aproximou da mesa, observando as pétalas coloridas. ― Quem mandou? ― Ele perguntou, casualmente. Talvez fosse algum admirador que quisesse agradecê-lo por derrotar Voldemort, ou algo assim. Não seria a coisa mais estranha que aconteceu com ele.

Todos da sala ficaram em silêncio, como se estivessem com medo de dizer o nome do remetente na presença de Harry.

Ele pegou o cartão que veio junto com as flores, um pedido de agradecimento em sua frente. Era uma mensagem rápida e simples, mas que ainda conseguiu surpreender Harry.

"_Agradeço por ter defendido meu filho na Corte, Harry. Aceite essas flores como um pedido de agradecimento. _

_Narcisa Malfoy."_


	5. Capítulo V

Havia sido difícil lidar com aquelas flores.

Harry as levara para o quarto, colocando-as em seu criado-mudo. As pétalas roxas das plantas o assombravam mais do que Peeves, e aquilo era dizer muito.

Narcisa Malfoy havia lhe enviado flores. Será que Draco sabia daquilo? Harry duvidava. Se o soubesse, provavelmente estaria batendo à porta para deixar claro que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Bem, isto é, se Harry não tivesse destruído aquele relacionamento instável com a pergunta sobre a cicatriz.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Às vezes, Harry odiava aquele seu lado impulsivo. Como ele poderia ser tão estúpido e perguntar algo tão íntimo, algo que fora culpa _dele?_

Malfoy poderia não odiá-lo completamente, mas se ele o fazia, aquele momento que compartilharam no banheiro era uma das razões para que ele tivesse certo rancor de Harry.

E o idiota ainda pergunta se ele tem uma cicatriz.

Harry se odiava às vezes.

Na maioria das vezes.


	6. Capítulo VI

As idas ao médicos do St. Mugus eram recorrentes para Harry, o que fazia com que encontros aleatórios com Malfoy também o fossem.

O loiro não dissera nada sobre o buquê de flores, e por isso Harry chegou à conclusão de que ele não deveria saber das últimas ideias de sua mãe. Talvez fosse melhor assim, porque a cada vez que se encontravam no corredor, Malfoy franzia o cenho, torcia o nariz, desviava seu caminho; o total oposto do que sempre fizera. Parecia que aquele garotinho que queria a atenção de Harry não vivia mais lá. Restava apenas uma casca vazia de alguém que já fora alegre.

Harry se perguntava se o outro se ofenderia com aqueles pensamentos que insistiam em cruzar a mente do garoto que sobreviveu. Se importaria se soubesse que ele percebera que não era mais furacão, e sim uma leve brisa de verão? Se ofenderia se soubesse que ele percebera que não era mais tsunami, era só a onda que se pula no ano novo? Sequer pensaria duas vezes no assunto se Harry dissesse que se preocupava?

Oras, porque se preocupava ele não sabia. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy não compartilhavam laço algum entre eles.

Seria isso verdade mesmo, depois de tudo que passaram? Não estavam do mesmo lado na guerra. Os dois faziam partes de retas concorrentes que estavam fadadas a se encontrarem em algum ponto.

Harry suspirou, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, mas se via no sexto ano mais uma vez, uma obsessão surgindo em seu peito por alguém que não se importava com ele.

Seria mesmo obsessão?

Hogwarts estava sem um professor. Após todo o fiasco de todos os professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, McGonagall pensara que talvez fosse melhor esperar um pouco antes de sair por aí contratando um qualquer. No meio tempo, os alunos do oitavo ano dariam aulas para aqueles de níveis inferiores.

― E é por isso que o chamei aqui hoje, Sr. Potter. Já que são duas casas distribuídas para cada aula, e os conhecimentos de nenhum aluno de oitavo ano se iguala aos de um adulto, eu pensei em escolher dois estudantes de cada casa para lecionar.

― E porque só eu fui convocado? ― Harry detestava aquilo. Desde que ele derrotara Voldemort, todos o viam como um adulto sábio e ponderado. Harry mal havia descoberto sua sexualidade, como poderia saber sobre qualquer outra coisa que não equivalesse ao seu próprio umbigo?

― Porque não tenho certeza se deveria deixar alguém da Sonserina lecionar essa aula. ― Ela foi direto ao ponto.

― Eu acho que ninguém melhor para ensinar sobre algo do que alguém que já viveu perto do mesmo. ― Harry deu de ombros. ― Estava pensando no Malfoy, não estava?

― É verdade que ele viveu com o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa. Isso é debilitante para qualquer um, tenho certeza. Você acha mesmo que ele está do nosso lado?

Harry não entendia porque havia virado porta-voz da bondade de Malfoy. Qual era a necessidade de sempre perguntá-lo a mesma coisa? Ele já havia testemunhado, deixado bem claro o que ele pensava sobre o loiro.

Ele não queria faltar com respeito com McGonagall, mas tudo que ele sentia vontade de fazer naquele momento era revirar os olhos e sair dali.

― Eu já dei meu depoimento, Sra. McGonagall. Eu já deixei bem claro o que eu acho dos Malfoy. Se é sua vontade colocá-lo como professor temporário de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, então faça isso. Eu não tenho autoridade nenhuma para opinar sobre o coração de Malfoy.

Então, ele pediu licença e deixou a mulher em seu escritório, pensativa.

Os primeiranistas tinham caras de bebês.

Ele observava os alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina entrando na sala de aula, em grupos totalmente separados. Ao seu lado Malfoy estava calado, impávido, o total oposto de Harry, que estava nervoso como se fosse sua primeira lição de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele e Draco haviam arrumado a sala de tal forma que fosse possível todos se movimentarem livremente. Decidiram começar por uma coisa divertida. (Bem, pelo menos, Harry havia decidido. Draco simplesmente ficou calado, encarando-o enquanto dava sugestões para as paredes.)

Saindo de seu silêncio depois de quase cinco minutos, Malfoy disse: ― Vamos ensiná-los feitiços defensivos. Podemos fazer um pseudo-duelo e ensiná-los o único feitiço que você sabe.

Harry não havia achado graça na piada, mas concordou com a ideia dele; era uma ideia boa, afinal.

― Então. ― Ele disse, chamando a atenção dos primeiranistas, que viraram seus olhos assustadoramente atentos para Harry. ― Uh… Hoje, nós vamos aprender feitiços defensivos. ― Ele disse, baixo demais.

― O quê? ― Uma garota perguntou, no fundo da concentração de alunos. Harry respirou fundo.

― Feitiços defensivos. ― Disse Malfoy, em alto e bom tom. ― Eu e Potter iremos demonstrar alguns feitiços e vocês terão que recriá-los.

― Por que _você _está aqui? ― Um garoto da Grifinória perguntou, olhando torto para Draco, que não pareceu se importar. ― Por que um Comensal da Morte vai nos ensinar a lutar contra si próprio?

― Se eu fiz alguma coisa nessa vida foi para que ninguém nunca mais tivesse que lutar contra Comensais. ― Harry disse. ― Eu não morri e voltei para ouvir você falando mal de alguém que salvou a mim e a todos mais de uma vez.

Draco franziu o cenho, como se a fala de Harry houvesse o irritado. O moreno não entendia essas reações, que pareciam só existir quando ele tentava fazer algo de bom para o relacionamento dos dois.

As crianças calaram seus protestos depois da fala dele, porém, o que foi uma pequena vitória.

A aula correu sem maiores problemas. Harry, porém, conseguia sentir os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy cravando adagas em sua nuca toda vez que ele virava as costas para ele.

Ele ainda conseguia sentir esse olhar quando se deitara para dormir.


	7. Capítulo VII

As flores ainda estavam na mesa de cabeceira de Harry, e foram elas que o deram uma ideia em um fatídico dia de visita ao seu afilhado, Teddy. Levar flores para Andrômeda seria o mínimo que poderia fazer enquanto criava o menino para que Harry conseguisse terminar seus estudos e assumir seu papel de padrinho para o garotinho.

Ele não sabia nada de flores, e por isso perguntara à atendente numa floricultura em Hogsmeade qual seria o melhor presente de agradecimento para alguém.

Ela sugeriu Astromélias e ele simplesmente aceitou, já que não poderia opinar muito no assunto.

Lá vai ele, seguindo seu caminho até a casa de Andrômeda Tonks, a única das irmãs Black que Harry podia dizer que gostava. Ela era da Sonserina, se casara com um trouxa e tivera Ninfadora Tonks, uma mulher maravilhosa. Andrômeda era, com toda a certeza, melhor do que Narcissa e Bellatrix (embora Bellatrix fosse uma meta muito baixa a se alcançar).

Bateu à porta da mulher, e o que encontrou tirou cinquenta por cento do ânimo que residia em seu corpo. Narcissa Malfoy abrira a porta com uma cara de poucos amigos, que se contorcera em um leve sorriso quando viu quem era.

Um sorriso falso, mas ainda era um sorriso.

Se ela estava ali, ele sabia que Draco estaria também. Não era algo deprimente, como pensou que seria. Pelo contrário, ele até estava aliviado. Não teria que enfrentar Narcissa sozinho.

― Você recebeu as flores? ― Ela perguntou assim que ele entrou. Harry assentiu, e gesticulou para as plantas que segurava.

― Eu trouxe essas para Andrômeda. ― Disse ele. ― Queria agradecê-la pelo que está fazendo pelo Teddy.

― É o neto dela, não acho que ela se importa em fazê-lo.

― Ainda assim.

Narcissa pegou as flores das mãos de Harry e indicou onde Andrômeda e Teddy estavam, enquanto ela saía para pegar um vaso, pediu para que ele fosse até eles.

Harry obedeceu, seguindo pelo longo corredor até ouvir risadas de bebê. ― Eu acho que ele gostou de você. ― Ele ouviu a voz de Andrômeda por entre as gargalhadas de Teddy.

Aquela visão era um tanto perturbadora. Ver um bebê sentado no colo de Draco Malfoy já era estranho; ver esse bebê _rindo _era simplesmente inimaginável.

― _Potter. _― Ele ouviu aquela voz de deboche, e nem precisou erguer se voltar para Malfoy para saber que o mesmo o fuzilava com os olhos.

Ah, ele teria sérios problemas.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Harry não sabia se a pior parte havia sido o jantar ou ele e Draco brincando com Teddy juntos.

O bebê parecia não se importar com o clima entre os dois; simplesmente continuou balançando seus brinquedos no ar sem nenhuma preocupação.

Draco o encarava com uma expressão familiar para Harry. Raiva, desgosto.

O moreno não conseguia entender porque o garoto não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo em paz. O que fazia com que Draco Malfoy o odiasse tanto?

Ele abriu a boca para perguntar, mas foi interrompido por Teddy enfiando a mão em sua boca aberta.

Ele gentilmente tirou a mão do menininho dali, que não gostou nada e começou a bater no rosto de Harry. Ele ouviu uma risada, e quando olhou para o lado, Draco Malfoy cobria sua boca com uma de suas mãos, seus ombros sacudindo-se com as risadas que ele soltava.

Harry nunca havia visto Draco rir daquela maneira.

Seus olhos se semicerravam e ele tentava desviar o olhar, suas bochechas se curvavam em um sorriso que era escondido por sua mão. A cena toda parecia retirada de um romance, com o sol do entardecer entrando pela janela atrás dele, iluminando seus cabelos loiros e sua tez branca de maneira quase etérea.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar-se por motivo nenhum.


	9. Capítulo IX

Harry havia colocado Teddy para dormir. O garoto tinha simplesmente apagado em seus braços. Se perguntava se ele era assim quando criança.

Estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu as vozes de Narcisa e Andrômeda de um quarto no final do corredor.

Sua curiosidade fora mais forte que ele, e Harry andara na ponta dos pés para que não chamasse a atenção de nenhuma das duas.

Ele ouviu as vozes das duas mulheres. Narcisa soava estressada, enquanto Andrômeda permanecia em sua calma perpétua.

— Andrômeda, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Nenhum de nós está acostumado com uma casa sem Lúcio. — Disse Narcisa.

— Ah, por favor, Narcisa. — Disse Andrômeda. — O garoto deve estar grato que seu pai não está mais o perturbando. Você e eu sabemos que aquele homem não era um bom exemplo.

— E eu sou? — Perguntou Narcisa.

Andrômeda se calou.

— Eu não sou. — Disse Narcisa. — E eu não sei se eu sou o que aquele garoto precisa. Eu também não aguento mais, Andrômeda. Ele acorda todas as noites gritando, isso quando dorme. Eu sei que ele não fecha os olhos à noite, mesmo que ele esteja longe de mim. — A mulher suspirou. — Ele precisa de ajuda. E eu não posso dar essa ajuda para ele.

Harry ouviu um choro baixo, provavelmente vindo de Narcisa.

Até mesmo cobras eram capazes de chorar.

Se perguntava se aquilo era algo que Malfoy andava fazendo frequentemente.


	10. Capítulo X

— Eu não sei como você consegue aturar o Malfoy tanto assim, Harry. — Disse Ron. — Se fosse eu, já teria dado um soco naqueles dentes perfeitos dele. Onde já se viu, ter que aturar aquela peste na aula de poções, na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, na fila do médico _e _na sua família, agora!

— A família é mais dele do que minha, Ron. — Disse Harry, deitado no sofá, massageando suas têmporas. Estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

— Isso não é verdade. Você é padrinho do Ted. Isso é mais do que ser um primo de segundo grau. — Disse o ruivo.

— Pare de amolar o Harry, Ron. — Disse Hermione. — Isso deve estar o desgastando o suficiente, ele não precisa de você no pé dele, também.

Abençoe Hermione. Era verdade que Ron já estava começando a irritá-lo, mas não era tão verdade assim que Draco o estava desgastando. Harry sentia mais como se ele desgastasse o loiro, a julgar pelas caretas que ele fazia sempre que Harry fazia alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa, _perto dele. Parecia que a respiração do menino que sobreviveu era irritante para Malfoy, e infelizmente, Harry não podia fazer nada sobre o assunto.

Não que ele particularmente _quisesse _fazer algo sobre o assunto. Ele e Malfoy não tinham nenhum vínculo. Ou assim ele pensava.

— Mas a visita não foi insuportável, foi, Harry? — Hermione perguntou. — Você voltou meio estranho, estamos preocupados. Você também não disse nada no dia, então…

Harry amava seus amigos. De verdade. Eles se importavam com ele como família, a família que Harry não tinha. Mas ele detestava como eles sempre pareciam saber quando havia algo de errado com ele. Aquilo era injusto, Harry queria poder esconder as coisas, também. Ser um livro aberto todo o tempo, o tempo todo, era cansativo. Desgastava sua beleza.

Eca, ele estava começando a soar como Malfoy. Seria a convivência?

— Estranho, como? — Perguntou.

— Não estranho, só… pensativo. — Hermione disse.

Harry pensou por um momento. Contaria para eles o que havia ouvido em segredo? Não, aquilo era simplesmente pessoal demais para ele sair contando por aí, sem contar que Ron provavelmente não iria pestanejar para jogar na cara de Malfoy que sua saúde mental estava decaindo cada vez mais, como se o loiro já não soubesse. Não havia muita tolerância dos Weasley para com os Malfoy, e vice-versa.

— Eu vi o Malfoy rindo. Rindo de verdade. — Disse Harry. — Isso me fez pensar em coisas que ele me disse, esse ano. Cada vez mais, ele parece mais como… sei lá, uma pessoa, sabe?

Ele esperava que os dois rissem, mas eles pareciam pensativos, também. — Você não está pensando em perdoá-lo por tudo que ele fez, está, Harry? — Ron perguntou.

— Não, acho que não. Na verdade, não sei.

— É bom mesmo. Se ele quiser perdão, ele pode se acostumar à ideia de se ajoelhar e dizer "Os Weasley são superiores aos Malfoy". Ou melhor ainda, "Eu sou um retardado e Hermione Granger é a melhor bruxa de Hogwarts". — Ron disse.

Harry sorriu. — Não acho que ele vá dizer isso. Nem sei se ele quer perdão.

— Ele provavelmente acha que é bom demais para receber perdão de nós três. — Disse Hermione.

Harry suspirou, deixando sua mente viajar para os momentos mais recentes que teve com Malfoy. Vê-lo naqueles momentos íntimos, vulneráveis…. Mudava a perspectiva de Harry sobre algumas coisas. O fazia pensar no que levara o garoto a ser um pé no saco quando os dois eram menores.

Talvez ele pudesse perguntar. Claro que ele não responderia, mas valia a pena tentar. Malfoy andava o surpreendendo tanto ultimamente, que talvez fosse possível.

— Eu vou me deitar, estou cansado. — Disse ele, se levantando da poltrona.

Harry segurava a varinha que havia ganhado na batalha de Hogwarts. Aquele pedaço de madeira de espinheiro-alvar, com núcleo de pêlo de unicórnio o trazia lembranças que ele preferiria esquecer.

Ele fechou os olhos, e se lembrou do que aconteceu naquele fatídico dia da batalha de Hogwarts.


	11. Capítulo XI

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"— O Draco está vivo? Está no castelo? — Narcisa perguntara, Harry estirado no chão após ser atingido pela maldição da morte./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"— Sim. — Ele sussurrou. Sentiu a mão em seu peito se contrair; suas unhas cravavam-se nele. Então, ela se afastou, se sentou. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"— Ele está morto! — Ela disse, em voz alta. Enquanto os comensais comemoravam, ela retirava a varinha de seu filho do bolso de Harry. — Finalmente meu filho terá sua varinha de volta. — Ela continuou. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Muitas coisas aconteceram em um curto período de tempo. Rúbeo Hagrid o carregava em seus braços, em direção ao castelo. Harry detestava que o exército de Voldemort marchava vitorioso em direção à sua casa, mas teria que suportar se quisesse que tudo desse certo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"— NÃO! — O grito da Profa. McGonagall soou no ar, surpreendendo Harry, que nunca pensou que ela fosse capaz de reproduzir tal som. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mais pessoas gritaram, gritaram seu nome, e ele não poderia fazer nada. Como ele queria respondê-las, dizer que tudo estava bem, que era só fingimento, mas não poderia. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"— SILÊNCIO! — Voldemort gritara. Harry se sentiu sendo deixado no chão, na grama, e assim que a oportunidade surgiu, quando Neville Longbottom tomou um passo à frente e desafiou Voldemort, quando toda Hogwarts se tornou um caos, quando a batalha começara novamente, Harry se escondeu em sua capa da invisibilidade. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ele fugiu de onde se deitava, fazendo com que Hagrid gritasse, desesperado, procurando por seu paradeiro. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"O caos reinava. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry procurava por Voldemort, mas o que poderia fazer, sem varinha? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sentiu a sua capa de invisibilidade ser puxada para trás. Não sabia o que havia acontecido; talvez alguém houvesse pisado na manta, talvez alguém o fizera de propósito, mas aquilo não importava. Só sabia que agora estava exposto no meio da luta./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"— Harry! — Um grito se soou a distância. Gina. Todos olharam para onde os olhos dela estavam presos, e viram o Eleito, O-Menino-que-Sobreviveu, ali, de pé, vivo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Voldemort não estava em lugar algum, mas ele não era preciso para que Harry soubesse que estava em perigo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Um Comensal levantara sua varinha, e ao mesmo tempo, um grito inesperado pôde ser ouvido:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"— POTTER! — Draco Malfoy chamou a atenção de Harry, jogando sua varinha para ele logo em seguida. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry se jogou no chão, desviando do feitiço e pegando o objeto. Somente então a batalha final poderia acontecer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Enquanto ele corria para dentro do castelo, ele viu tres lufadas de cabelos loiros, quase brancos, fugindo da cena. Lúcio, Narcisa e Draco fugiam da guerra, como os covardes que eram, que sempre foram. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-indent: 35.4pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'EB Garamond',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry olhou para frente, preparando-se para enfrentar seu destino. /spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-8b3f37f7-7fff-a9db-7bb3-1c64582faf67"/span/p 


	12. Capítulo XII

Aquelas lembranças lhe invocavam pensamentos que nunca deveriam cruzar a mente dele. O que será que Malfoy estava pensando, sentindo, durante aquela batalha? O que será que se passou pela cabeça dele quando o viu ali, vivo? Mais importante, Harry deveria devolver a varinha de Draco?

Parte dele pensava que sim. Parte dele queria ficar com o objeto. Afinal, não teria ele o vencido de maneira justa? Harry acreditava que sim.

Decidiu parar de pensar em coisas inúteis.

Colocou a varinha em sua mesinha de cabeceira e fechou os olhos. Mesmo que soubesse que não seria tão fácil dormir.

Gritos despertaram Harry de seu precioso sono. Ele a levantou da cama e olhou pela janela, já sabendo o que veria.

O universo o surpreendeu, porém, pois Draco não entrava pelo quarto de Pansy para reconfortá-la. Ao invés disso, ela se levantava de sua cama, saindo do cômodo apressada.

Agora que Harry prestava atenção, os gritos não eram de Pansy, não era uma voz feminina.

Harry saiu de seu quarto, entrando nos outros cômodos da casa, abrindo as cortinas e olhando pelas janelas, procurando o dono daqueles gritos,

— Harry? — Dino perguntava, ainda meio grogue, tendo acabado de acordar.

Harry saiu do quarto antes que pudesse respondê-lo. Entrando no quarto de Hermione e Ron, a encontrou na janela, encarando a casa vizinha. Ela lançou um olhar assustado para Harry, que finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Pansy e Zabini tentavam acalmar Draco, que apontava a varinha para eles, gritando coisas que não faziam sentido.

— Vocês não podem me matar! — Ele gritava, e durante alguns segundos, houve silêncio, antes de que ele completasse: — Cala a boca!

A voz dele era chorosa, desesperada. Harry nunca pensou que veria Draco em uma situação daquelas, com os sentimentos tão crus, ele tão vulnerável. Ele pensava que já havia tido um relance da realidade de Draco Malfoy, mas talvez aquela fosse apenas a ponta do iceberg.

Zabini arrancou a varinha de Draco antes que alguém se machucasse, e Pansy viu, pela janela, que Hermione e Harry os espionavam. A garota fechou as cortinas com um olhar raivoso.

Hermione tampou a boca, seus olhos indecifráveis. Parecia confusa, assustada. Harry não imaginava qual seria a sensação de ver aquele que te ridicularizou, por anos, em um momento tão baixo de sua vida.

Não era a mesma coisa que ele sentiu quando Duda foi atacado por Dementadores. Não era a mesma, para ele, ver Draco apavorado.

Hermione se sentou na cama.

— Eu acho que… — Ela começou, mas não pôde terminar.

— Parte de mim achou graça, Harry. — Hermione disse, quando os dois estavam sentados no Grande Salão, tomando café da manhã. — Eu não acredito que achei graça em uma coisa tão horrível daquelas.

— Não acho que alguém possa te culpar, Mione. — Harry disse, suspirando.

— Eu queria ter visto Draco borrando as calças. — Disse Ron, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Hermione.

— Não tem graça, Ron! — Ela disse. — Ele parecia completamente alucinado, estava apavorado. Parecia que estava ouvindo coisas, vendo coisas. Muito pior do que os nossos pesadelos.

— Não me impressiona. — Ron disse. — Afinal, a casa dele não se tornou o QG dos comensais durante a guerra? Ele deve ter visto muitas coisas.

— Parecia que algo estava acontecendo com ele, Ron. Como se fosse uma lembrança, como se ele já tivesse vivido aquilo. Parecia tão específico, não acho que tenha sido algo da cabeça dele. Ele disse "você não pode me machucar", "ele não vai gostar nada disso", e outras coisas. — Disse Hermione.

Harry, enquanto os dois discutiam, olhava para o espaço vazio em que Draco normalmente costumava se sentar no Grande Salão. Nem ele, nem dia gangue estavam ali. Será que algo havia acontecido?

Ele sentiu alguém puxando-o para trás.

— Goyle! — Hermione gritou. Os oitavanistas da mesa da Grifinória se levantaram, indignados por verem Potter, Santo Potter, sendo arrastado para fora do Grande Salão pelo Sonserino, Goyle.

Harry foi jogado contra a parede, e uma varinha foi colocada em seu pescoço.

— Você acha que é engraçado? — Pansy sibilou, forçando a varinha na jugular de Harry. — Você acha que somos um circo, ou um grupo de teatro que você pode ficar assistindo pelas janelas da sua casa?

Blaise Zabini estava atrás dela, de braços cruzados e olhar frio. Apenas Malfoy não estava lá, com o resto de seus amigos. Ele provavelmente nem sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

— Eu ia deixar passar se fosse só eu, _Potter. _— Ela cuspiu seu nome como se fosse algo nojento, asqueroso, se dirigia a ele como se ele fosse um verme. — Mas a partir do momento que você e sua amiguinha espionam Draco, o problema vira outro.

Harry não tinha desculpas ou justificativas. Não tinha porque ter assistido aquela cena, não tinha porque ter procurado o autor daqueles gritos. E ainda assim, o fez, e não conseguia se explicar.

— Se eu te pegar bisbilhotando de novo, Potter, você não vai ser mais capaz de bisbilhotar ninguém, nunca mais. — Disse ela, o soltando.

Os três lhe fuzilaram com o olhar, antes de virarem as costas e sumirem pelo corredor.

Ron e Hermione chegaram logo depois, querendo saber o que havia acontecido. Ele disse que não precisavam se preocupar, que a culpa havia sido dele, por mais que ele não gostasse de admitir.

Suspirou, se preparando para a pior aula de poções que teria até ali.


	13. Capítulo XIII

Slughorn parecia transtornado. Harry não o culpava; não com Pansy e Hermione discutindo, soltando veneno a cada palavra dita.

Harry achava que as duas sairiam no tapa, não fosse por Ron e Zabini tentando separar as duas. Enquanto isso, Harry tentava fazer sua poção sem a ajuda de Malfoy.

— Parem! — Gritou Slughorn, que quase parecia ter um ataque cardíaco. — Parem, as duas! Venham, me acompanhem até a sala da Diretora!

As suas foram levadas à força, com a ajuda de Ron e Zabini. Ron tentava acalmar Hermione enquanto Zabini permanecia calado.

Harry suspirou, pensando, contrariadamente: o que Malfoy faria? Não sobre as duas garotas brigando, mas sim sobre a receita à sua frente.

Ele não fazia a menor ideia de como proceder, visto que era péssimo em poções e não tinha mais o livro do Príncipe Mestiço para ajudá-lo.

Todos os ingredientes estavam na mesa. Hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descurainias, sanguinárias, pó de chifre de bicórnio, pele de ararambóia picada. Só faltava o DNA da pessoa em que você se transformaria.

Era proibido fazer a poção polissuco em Hogwarts, mas Slughorn conseguira convencer McGonagall, dizendo que não passaria de fins educativos. Claro que era muito simples colocar um fio de cabelo de alguém na poção, mas todos os alunos estavam focados demais no prêmio para pensar em fazer coisas erradas.

Veritaserum. Seis gotas seriam dadas para a dupla que acabasse primeiro, sendo três para cada, no final das contas.

Enquanto todos cochichavam sobre Hermione e Pansy, Harry de focava na missão à sua frente.

Se lembrou de seu segundo ano, de Hermione falando sobre a poção, lembrou-se um pouco de como pensar quando se preparava uma, tendo aprendido com Snape, no livro do Príncipe Mestiço, e com Draco, nas poucas semanas que passaram juntos.

O professor já havia feito todos os preparativos para que a poção pudesse ser reproduzida. A Descurainia, por exemplo, fora colhida na lua cheia. Tudo já estava preparado, ele só precisava misturar tudo.

Primeiro, ele acendeu uma chama, colocando o caldeirão por cima da mesma.

Primeiro, ele tinha de adicionar as Descurainias no caldeirão. Se lembrava de, no livro de Snape, estar dizendo que era sempre melhor cortar todo o tipo de planta antes de se adicionar ao caldeirão, ao invés de colocá-la inteira. Algo que parecia um tanto óbvio agora, mas que Harry nunca havia pensado antes de seu fatídico encontro com o livro do príncipe mestiço.

Ele cortou as Descurainias, adicionando-as no caldeirão logo em seguida. Cortou, então, as sanguinárias, adicionando-as também. Mexeu a poção no sentido horário três vezes, e ela, surpreendentemente, não explodiu em sua cara. Agitou sua varinha, e agora, então, teria que esperá-la fermentar por cerca de uma hora.

Estava tranquilo, pois ainda tinha tempo. Ao contrário de todos os outros que ainda cochichavam entre si, mesmo quando o Prof. Slughorn voltara.

Harry iria mostrar para Draco que conseguia se virar sem ele na aula de poções. Ganharia aquelas gotas de veritaserum e mostraria para ele, mostraria que ele também sabia fazer as coisas.

Por que ele queria tanto se provar para Malfoy, mesmo?

Talvez fosse pelo fato de que o loiro sempre o menosprezara, sempre se achara melhor do que ele, sempre se punha como o superior entre os dois. Harry talvez quisesse prová-lo de que estava errado.

Ele suspirou. Não conseguia tirar aquele maldito garoto de sua cabeça desde o dia anterior, desde que o vira em um momento tão frágil. Então, decidiu-se. O visitaria naquele dia; sairia mais cedo para que fossem só os dois. Tiraria satisfações com ele, pois não aguentava mais ter tudo aquilo na sua cabeça. Tinha até uma lista de perguntas preparadas:

Por que você me odeia?

Por que você fez o que fez?

Por que você parece mais e mais com uma pessoa comum a cada dia que se passa?

E por último, mas não menos importante:

O que você quer de mim?

Por que, com certeza, ele queria alguma coisa de Harry. Se não, ele não teria motivos para se mostrar como se mostrava para ele. Não havia porquê mostrá-lo todas as suas vulnerabilidades, se não quisesse enganar Harry, se não quisesse tirar proveito dele, de alguma maneira. Harry sabia como ele era, como Sonserinos eram; escorregadios, cheios de planos, traiçoeiros.

Agora, Harry não achava que Draco estava fingindo, ele só achava que ele estava forçando.

E ele descobriria a verdade naquele dia.


	14. Capítulo XIV

Harry decidira matar a última aula do dia, de história da magia, para visitar Draco Malfoy em sua casa. Ele não acreditava que estava fazendo tal coisa, mas era preciso.

Ele de repente se via em seu sexto ano, usando o mapa do maroto novamente para saber se Draco estava no castelo, ficando extremamente curioso quando percebia que não, ele não estava. Não estava bem nem para ir e se esconder no castelo, havia ficado em casa.

Harry andava solitário até Hogsmeade. Ele pensava em tudo que diria para Malfoy, em tudo que perguntaria para ele.

Sentiu algo se movimentando atrás de si, e virou-se de supetão, sacando a varinha.

Não havia nada ali.

Talvez ele estivesse ficando louco. Louco como Malfoy.

Se repreendeu internamente por ter pensado tal coisa. A guerra não fora gentil com ninguém, e não era justo rotular o outro de "louco" só porque as sequelas da guerra são mais proeminentes nele.

Suspirou, pensando na aula de poções do dia. Ele conseguira fazer a primeira parte da poção, ao contrário de todos na turma, e Slughorn ficara tão orgulhoso que dissera que o prêmio já estava quase garantido para Harry.

Ele honestamente não conseguiria sem a ajuda de Malfoy. Harry não era tão lerdo assim, e percebera que Draco, em todas as aulas, o ensinava conceitos dos primeiros anos, para que ele "não fosse uma pedra tão grande no caminho dele", palavras do próprio.

Ele chegou na casa dos Sonserinos rapidamente.

Ficou ansioso quando chegou na varanda da casa. Seu coração martelava em seu peito, e ele não sabia exatamente porque. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que apenas duas portas o separavam de saber o que se passava por trás dos olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy.

A porta estava destrancada. Ele fez questão de bater, porém, para indicar que estava entrando e não assustar o outro.

Adentrando a casa, sentiu um cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha. Ele se apressou, passando pela sala de estar, e chegando no cômodo encontrou Malfoy sentado na bancada com os olhos vidrados em algum ponto distante enquanto o que quer que estivesse no forno era praticamente carbonizado.

Ele desligou o forno rapidamente e virou-se para o garoto loiro, que não parecia ter notado sua presença.

Harry não era estrangeiro quando se tratava desse tipo de coisa. Ele e seus amigos já passaram muito por situações assim, principalmente Hermione, que fora torturada por Bellatrix somente há um ano, e aqueles que permaneceram em Hogwarts para concluir os seus estudos, mas ao invés disso ganharam apenas pesadelos e trauma; Neville, Gina, Simas e Dino eram bons exemplos.

Ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, e agachou-se na frente de Draco. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se ele _o via, _mas não custava nada tentar.

— Draco, sou eu, Harry. — Disse ele, sua voz baixa. — Está tudo bem?

— Crabbe… si… muito... — Ele balbuciou, sem dizer coisa com coisa. Harry não conseguiu escutar diversas das palavras de Malfoy, e sabia que ele não estava falando com quem achava que estava, mas persistiu.

— Eu não sou Crabbe, Draco; sou o Harry. Harry Potter. — Disse ele. — Diga quem é, Harry Potter.

Então, Malfoy deu um pulo na cadeira, de supetão. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ele os fechou, deixando as lágrimas caírem. — Desculpe, eu… eu não… — Ele choramingou, e então, soltou um grito, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor física repentina, insuportável. — _Pai, eu não podia…._

Aquilo assustou Harry. Ele se afastou enquanto Draco se contorcia na cadeira. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, toda a sua confiança se esvaíra de seu corpo. Draco estava tendo um flashback, e aquele que lhe causava dor era seu pai. Harry sentia raiva, tanto por causa de Lúcio, quanto porque estava imponente. Não sabia como proceder.

— Pai, eu não podia! — Malfoy repetiu, em prantos.

Seria aquele um flashback do encontro que tiveram na Mansão Malfoy? Seria aquele um momento que fora culpa de Harry? Afinal, havia alguma coisa de errado na vida de Malfoy que não fosse, de uma maneira ou de outra, culpa de Harry? Parecia que todos os problemas do loiro giravam em volta do menino que sobreviveu.

A família dele não estaria destruída, se não fosse por Harry. Ele não teria perdido Crabbe, se não fosse por Harry. Não teria sido obrigado a viver com Voldemort, se não fosse por Harry. Não teria sido obrigado a matar Dumbledore, se não fosse por Harry. Não teria perdido seu professor preferido. Não sofrido nas mãos de seu pai naquele dia, talvez nunca.

Se Harry tivesse morrido naquela noite, junto com os seus pais, parecia que a vida de Malfoy seria mais fácil, mais feliz. Menos traumática.

E mais uma vez, Harry achava que a responsabilidade da maioria das mazelas do mundo eram sua culpa. Sabia, no fundo, que não poderia ter impedido o que acontecera com Malfoy, nem com ninguém, mas talvez, se tivesse aceitado sua amizade naquele primeiro ano….

Cheio de pensamentos ruins, Harry sentiu as paredes se aproximando dele, sentiu o ar se tornando mais rarefeito, sentindo sua cabeça queimar, pulsar, quase explodir. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se segurar na mesa da cozinha, mas o mundo girava ao redor de si.

Ele sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, a bile subindo por seu esôfago. O ponto onde sua cicatriz estava doeu, mas ele sabia que aquilo não era culpa do Lorde das Trevas, que estava, há um ano, morto. Mas aquela dor foi o necessário, o suficiente para fazê-lo acreditar, piamente, que estava prestes a morrer.

Ele se sentiu sufocando, e teve que sair dali.

Saiu da cozinha, cambaleando pela sala de estar, fechou a porta da casa, saindo do recinto. Quase caiu da varanda, e por isso, encostou-se na madeira fria da cerca, remoendo-se por suas ações, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Draco não gostaria de saber que recebera ajuda de Harry, não gostaria de saber que ele o vira em um momento de fraqueza, não gostaria de saber que Harry se quer estivera naquela casa.

Rezando para que Malfoy ficasse bem, mesmo sem sua ajuda, Harry foi para sua própria casa, se sentindo como um covarde, que foge com o rabo entre as pernas. Todas essas decisões, porém, foram tomadas no meio de um ataque de pânico, e ele não poderia ser responsabilizado por seus atos covardes.

Quando chegou em sua casa, caiu no meio da sala de estar, seu rosto suado, suas mãos e pernas tremendo, seu corpo todo dolorido, e seus olhos pregando peças neles mesmos.

Ele via sombras pelo canto do olho, via uma figura familiar de um homem pálido e com narinas ofídias, vestes negras, varinha em mãos. Então, ele ouviu, naquela voz que enviava calafrios de medo por sua espinha, naquela voz rouca e sinistra, capaz de dar pesadelos ao homem mais forte. A voz daquele assassino, torturador, maníaco, louco.

E então, tudo escureceu, como se Harry estivesse morrendo uma segunda vez.


	15. Capítulo XV

Harry suspirou, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido naquele dia. Dois dias haviam se passado e Draco não fora para Hogwarts. Será que ele estava bem?

Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Não deveria estar pensando sobre Malfoy.

O problema é que ele estava, mais uma vez, na aula de poções, tentando completar a polissuco.

Ele estava no estágio final da poção, enquanto as outras pessoas ainda tinham que adicionar a pele de ararambóia picada. Depois de alguns passos, eles ainda teriam que esperar por vinte e quatro horas. Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Ele conseguiria o prêmio. Deveria dividi-lo com Malfoy?

Era Veritaserum, e Draco com certeza tinha planos para usá-la em alguém (Harry só esperava que não fosse ele).

Mexeu a poção com a sua varinha, seus pensamentos presos num certo loiro de olhos cinzentos. Ele não queria guardar para si o que havia visto na casa do garoto naquela semana. Tinha que contar para alguém.

Retirou um pedaço de pergaminho de sua bolsa. Enquanto a opção fervia, ele pegou uma pena e tratou-se de escrever.

_Querida Narcisa._

Querida? Não, Harry não tinha aquele nível de intimidade com a mulher. Abanou sua varinha, apagando as letras que havia escrito.

_Narcisa. _

Não, agora ficara ainda pior.

_Sra. Malfoy._

Sim, agora sim.

_Sra. Malfoy, _

_Espero não estar desperdiçando o seu tempo com essa carta, mas eu vi uma coisa essa semana que me preocupou bastante. _

_Eu e seu filho discutimos há alguns dias, e ontem eu fui na casa dele para me desculpar. Quando eu entrei na casa, eu encontrei-o em um estado catatônico. Quando pedi para que ele falasse meu nome, ele disse, e eu repito: "Pai, eu não podia". _

_Não quero colocar meu nariz onde não devo, senhora, mas creio que Malfoy precise de ajuda profissional. _

_Harry Potter._

Aquela era uma carta muito ruim, mas Harry esperava que a mulher entendesse que ele estava preocupado, embora não tivesse nenhuma associação com Malfoy. Ele não poderia deixar alguém que precisava de ajuda para trás, daquela maneira.

Mandaria aquela carta para a mulher depois daquela aula, quando ganhasse as seis gotas de Veritaserum.

Algo queimava ao seu lado. Ele soltou um grito e tirou o caldeirão do fogo antes que algo explodisse.

Agitou sua varinha, terminando a poção.

O professor Slughorn logo veio para sua mesa, com os olhos brilhando. — Acabou, Sr. Potter? — Perguntou, ganhando uma assentida do garoto. — Vamos ver.

O professor Slughorn tirou um pouco de poção do caldeirão e olhou a sua coloração. — Tudo parece nos eixos. — Disse o professor. — Parabéns, Sr. Potter. — Ele disse, tirando um pequeno frasco do bolso. Harry abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele conseguira! E sem ajuda, dessa vez!

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Professor Slughorn o dispensou antes dos outros, e ele saiu da sala quase que saltitando. Se não fossem as dicas de Malfoy e o que ele se lembrava do livro do Príncipe Mestiço, ele com certeza não haveria conseguido preparar aquela poção.

Ele foi direto ao Corujal. O universo estava, finalmente, sorrindo para ele.

Narcisa pegou a carta que aquela coruja desconhecida carregava. Não demorou para que lesse o conteúdo escrito no pergaminho, e seu coração deu uma contorcida em seu peito.

Seu bebê estava sofrendo. E ela não poderia fazer nada. Abençoe Potter, que a avisara sobre o que acontecia. Ela providenciaria tudo o mais rápido o possível.

Não podia deixar que seu filho aguentasse tudo em silêncio nem mais um segundo. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Foi ao seu jardim, e coçando o queixo, ela imaginou dois buquês diferentes.

Se dirigiu até às ervilhas-de-cheiro. Nao conseguiria fazer um buquê tão bonito quanto os que Draco fazia, mas esperava que fosse o suficiente para Harry.

Ela sentiu um certo carinho brotar em seu peito pelo garoto. Ele se importava com Draco, se importava com o seu filho, seu tesouro. O suficiente para saber o que era melhor para ele.

Ela viu-se esquecendo de seus problemas enquanto pegava as flores em seu jardim. A tarefa era muito mais fácil e divertida com o filho, mas ela não podia segurá-lo para sempre, e sabia disso.

Para Harry, enviaria as ervilhas-de-cheiro. Elas cresciam sortidas, multicoloridas em uma parte do extenso quintal da mansão Malfoy. Elas eram belas e queriam expressar agradecimento.

Para Draco, porém, tinha que fazer um buquê mais sério, mais desagradável, embora que ainda belo.

Precisava pedir desculpas. Jacintos roxos seriam o suficiente para isso, já que significavam "dor por um erro cometido". Então, dálias vermelhas, como desejo de força para quem a recebia. Por fim, begônias rosas. Um dos significados das begônias era de aviso sobre infortúnios.

Por que aquele buquê? Bom, Narcisa precisava se desculpar com o seu filho por não ter feito algo sobre a saúde mental dele mais cedo, queria desejá-lo força e já avisá-lo que ele teria de fazer uma coisa com a qual não iria se alegrar muito.

Ela já havia trago a ideia de acompanhamento psicológico para Draco, que negara a ajuda com todas as suas forças. Estava num ponto onde ele não poderia mais recusar o auxílio que ele tanto precisava.

Tudo bem, ele já era maior de dezessete anos, mas Narcisa sabia que ele não recusaria algo que ela propusesse, não se houvesse um pouco de chantagem emocional envolvida. Você pode até julgar, mas ei, era para o próprio bem dele.

Ela colheu as flores, colocando-as num cesto. Faria os buquês ainda naquele dia, e os mandaria até o Sol se pôr.

Só esperava que Draco não recusasse a ajuda, coisa que ele sempre insistia em fazer. Ficaria irado se descobrisse que Narcisa sabia o que acontecera por causa de Harry Potter. O menino-que-sobreviveu pode tê-los defendido na corte, mas para Draco isso só significava que ele devia algo ao Eleito, coisa que ele detestava.

Narcisa queria um filho menos teimoso. Imaginava, para seu desgosto, se ele também não queria uma mãe melhor.


	16. Capítulo XVI

Draco encarava as flores que haviam chegado em sua casa de maneira intensa.

Ele sabia o que elas queriam dizer. Sabia o significado dos jacintos roxos, das dálias vermelhas e das begônias rosas. Sabia que sua mãe estava pedindo desculpas, mas também dando-lhe um aviso. Isso não poderia significar nada bom para o garoto loiro de olhos cinzentos.

Aquilo _tinha _que ter algo a ver com _Potter. _

Draco não era estúpido. Sabia que _alguém _estivera em sua casa no dia dos flashbacks, sabia porque se lembrava de ter visto um vulto agachado à sua frente no meio de uma lembrança e outra, mesmo que estivesse em seu estado catatônico. Sabia que alguém tinha desligado o forno. Sabia que essa pessoa não era nenhum de seus amigos porque, ao interrogá-los, os mesmos negaram que haviam sido eles, e Draco sabia que eles não mentiriam sobre algo tão estúpido.

A única pessoa louca o suficiente para invadir a casa de Malfoy, com ele lá dentro, ainda por cima, era Harry Potter, testa-rachada, o menino-que-não-tinha-noção, o Eleito ao prêmio de maior pé no saco da história de Hogwarts.

Só não imaginava que Harry fosse tão à toa a ponto de fofocar com Narcisa Malfoy sobre ele. Esse sim era um novo fundo do poço para o moreno. Não tinha mais a fazer do que se intrometer na vida dos outros?

Ele suspirou, colocando o buquê em um vaso em cima da mesa.

— Sua mãe as mandou? — Pansy perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, encarando as flores coloridas. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, assentindo, desgostoso. — O que foi? Por que essa cara?

— Minha mãe não manda flores sem um motivo, e eu _não gostei _do motivo dessas. — Ele disse. — Ela vai me forçar a fazer alguma coisa, eu sei disso. Algo que ela julga ser para o meu bem. E eu não quero nem ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

— Não acha que está sendo duro demais? Ela é sua mãe, Draco.

— Me diga isso quando _você _aceitar sua mãe se intrometendo na sua vida.

— Eu não posso mais aceitar, já que ela está em Azkaban. — Pansy disse, sua voz fria. — Nem todos nós temos um Potter para salvar nossas famílias, _Malfoy._

Draco franziu o cenho. — E você acha que eu pedi para que ele fizesse isso?

— Eu não ligo se você pediu ou não. Tenha mais senso quando for falar com as pessoas , só isso. — Ela disse, se levantando. — E vê se você se livra logo daquele tapado do Potter, porque eu, Blaise e Goyle não vamos ficar o afastando de você toda vez que ele fizer merda. Se resolva.

— Eu não pedi para vocês fazerem nada. — Disse Draco, bufando. — Sem contar que o trabalho de vocês foi muito porco, já que ele veio aqui há uns dois dias.

Pansy se virou, incrédula. — Ele fez o quê? — Ela perguntou, indignada.

Draco suspirou, jogando seu corpo no sofá, seu braço esquerdo cobrindo seus olhos cinzentos, sua mente se forçando a lembrar-se do que exatamente acontecera naquele dia, mas era uma vã tentativa. Apenas recordava-se das memórias que preferia esquecer.

— Draco, Potter _invadiu _nossa casa? — Pansy perguntou. Draco assentiu. — Como ele _ousa? _Que…. audácia é essa, logo depois que eu e os meninos o ameaçamos! Ele vem até aqui, como se fosse _dono _do lugar e…

Pansy começou a reclamar de Harry Potter, o que fazia com que Draco se lembrasse de como ele era, há alguns anos. Ele sorriu, melancólico. Sentia falta da época em que todos os seus problemas eram a popularidade de Potter e o fato de que o mesmo recusara sua amizade. Sentia falta daquele mundo, que parecia tão distante, tão mais simples, tão _melhor. _

Harry não aparecera na escola quando Draco voltou, e eles tinham que planejar a próxima aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Se ele não aparecesse, Draco faria como bem entendesse e ensinaria aos terceiranistas como derrotar Harry Potter em qualquer duelo.

Ele sorriu ao pensar no assunto, enquanto se dirigia à sala onde daria aulas aos primeiranistas. Não poderia reclamar de ter que dar uma ou duas aulas sozinho, já que deixara Potter na mão, também, fazendo-o ter que dar aulas aos segundanistas e quartanistas sozinho. Imaginava o estrago que ele deve ter feito nas mentes dos alunos. Pior ainda, imaginava o quão ridículo Harry Potter deveria estar enquanto tentava controlar uma classe de pirralhos. Se é que eles teriam coragem o suficiente para desafiar o _Santo Potter, _o-menino-que-sobreviveu-_duas-_vezes, o Eleito.

Draco ficava enjoado só de pensar no tamanho do ego de Potter.

Ele entrou na sala de aula, e todos os alunos estavam de pé. Ao ver que Malfoy estava ali, parado em frente ao quadro negro, eles se sentaram rapidamente. Draco sorriu internamente. Havia conquistado o respeito daqueles projetos-de-bruxos, ou, pelo menos, havia despertado o medo neles. Não sabia qual deles preferia.

— Hoje, somente eu darei aula. — Disse ele. — Nem ousem me perguntar onde o testa-rachada está, porque eu não faço a menor ideia. Inclusive, vou anotar na minha lista mental que eu posso azará-lo assim que o ver. Sabe, como punição por faltar com as responsabilidades.

Ele se virou para o quadro negro, e logo teve que se abaixar, por instinto. Alguém lançara uma bola de papel nele. Tinha que ser algum daqueles grifinórios. Ele os ignorou. O que eles mais queriam era uma reação, ele sabia disso porque um dia ele também fora uma daquelas pessoas que lançava feitiços e palavras cruéis para os outros. Ele sabia como funcionava. Mais uma ou duas bolinhas de papel e eles ficariam quietos.

Ele escreveu no quadro: Artes das Trevas.

Se virando para a classe, ele bateu uma mão na outra, fazendo com que o pó de giz que sujava sua pele pálida saísse dali. Ele saiu de trás da mesa do professor e se sentou nela, entrelaçando os seus dedos uns nos outros. — Aula passada eu e Potter ensinamos a vocês um encantamento muito útil e supervalorizado, o _Expelliarmus. _Um feitiço defensivo muito bom, mas que usado em excesso dá a impressão de que você parou de aprender no primeiro ano. — Ele disse, fazendo com que alguns dos alunos rissem. — Mas hoje a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas começam de verdade. Hoje eu vou explicá-los as três categorias de feitiços das trevas.

— A primeira delas é a azaração. Azarações são comumente usadas, e não causam mais do que uma simples irritação ou desconforto. — Draco disse. — Claro que em algumas situações podem ser fatais, como, por exemplo, azarar a vassoura de alguém durante um jogo de quadribol. Temos algum voluntário?

As pessoas permaneceram caladas. — Eu devo escolher alguém? — Ele deu um sorriso perverso, e os rostinhos daqueles garotos ficaram mais e mais aterrorizados. Então, um grifinório no fundo da sala levantou a mão.

Malfoy riu. — Eu não estava falando sério, não vou azarar vocês. — Disse ele. — É exatamente por isso que eu queria que o Potter estivesse aqui hoje, assim ele poderia servir de exemplo. Vocês teriam o privilégio de vê-lo dançando, ou talvez pendendo no ar de cabeça para baixo.

As crianças visivelmente relaxaram. — Bem, a segunda categoria é o feitiço. Assim como existem feitiços bons, existem os feitiços ruins. — Disse ele. — Os feitiços das trevas causam mais do que desconforto no alvo, mas não são tão obscuros quanto a próxima categoria. — Ele se levantou, indo em direção ao quadro. — Então, até agora nós temos as azarações e os feitiços. — Ele disse, anotando aquelas palavras no quadro, seguidas de uma breve explicação. — Alguém sabe me dizer a próxima categoria?

Uma garota sonserina levantou a mão. Ele lhe deu a palavra. — Maldições. — Ela disse.

— Exatamente. A última categoria é a maldição. Esse tipo de feitiço visa machucar gravemente ou até matar o alvo. Dentre as maldições, nós temos três que são consideradas imperdoáveis. Vocês já devem saber quais são, não é mesmo? — Ele disse, anotando no quadro "maldições" seguido pela explicação e embaixo, "imperdoáveis: Imperio, Crucio e Avada Kedavra". — Normalmente não falamos das Imperdoáveis com os primeiranistas, mas acabamos de sair de uma guerra, e a maioria das pessoas de Hogwarts já sofreu com uma delas.

— É sério? — Alguém perguntou. Draco assentiu.

— A crucio era muito utilizada pelos professores no ano passado. — Disse ele. — Com certeza os piores castigos que Hogwarts já viu. E eu que achava que ir para a Floresta Proibida à noite era barra pesada. — Ele riu, sem humor. Não entendera a lógica daquele castigo. Suspirou. — Bem, o uso de qualquer uma das três imperdoáveis vai te dar uma estadia bem longa em Azkaban, então, não usem-nas.

Alguém levantou o braço. Antes que Draco pudesse dar-lhe a palavra, o primeiranista foi perguntando: — Você já usou alguma delas?

Draco gelou.

Sabia que as pessoas não gostavam dele. Sabia que o achavam um monstro, mas nunca cruzara a sua mente que realmente pensariam que ele era capaz de usar uma das Imperdoáveis. De repente, estava em seu sexto ano novamente, apontando uma varinha para seu diretor na Torre de Astronomia, os olhos ardendo, incapaz de dizer as duas piores palavras do mundo bruxo.

— Não. — Ele murmurou, olhando para o chão. Não conseguia encará-los. — Mas quase. — Ele confessou. — Quando o momento chegou, eu não consegui.

Ficaram todos alguns minutos em silêncio. Então, Draco saiu de seu torpor e continuou a aula como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os primeiranistas não mencionaram nada sobre o assunto, e o loiro só podia agradecer a Merlin e aos céus por não ter tido nenhum ataque na frente das crianças.

Pelo menos nenhuma bolinha de papel fora direcionada a si pelo resto da aula.


	17. Capítulo XVII

Potter aparecera no dia seguinte, e parecia completamente acabado.

Haviam olheiras sob seus olhos, que pareciam inchados. Estivera chorando, muito provavelmente, mas Draco não se importava. Por pura bondade de seu coração, porém, ele deixaria o garoto quieto, pelo menos aquele dia.

Eles iriam recriar a primeira aula de seu terceiro ano. Sim, os dois ensinariam aos terceiranistas como lutar contra um Bicho-Papão.

Eles conseguiram um com McGonagall, que parecia confiar plenamente nas capacidades de ambos caso algo fugisse do controle. Draco confiava nas suas habilidades, mas nas de Potter? Pff, não.

Ele imaginava qual seria o seu Bicho-Papão. Nunca parara para pensar no assunto, e só esperava que não fosse necessário mostrar aos terceiranistas qual seria o seu maior medo. Também não queria descobrir.

Ele encarava a classe de braços cruzados enquanto Potter fazia a apresentação da aula. Ele perguntou se haviam voluntários, e quando nenhuma mão se levantou, Draco repetiu o que havia feito na aula anterior, com os primeiranistas. — Vamos escolher alguém, então. — Disse ele, sorrindo de canto. Os terceiranistas ficaram visivelmente tensos com aquelas palavras, e Harry simplesmente revirou os olhos.

— Não vamos escolher ninguém. — Disse ele. — Eu vou demonstrar.

E Harry se posicionou na frente do armário. Draco o abriu, e logo os terceiranistas foram agraciados com a sua primeira visão de um dementador. Ele voou lentamente de dentro do armário para a frente de Harry, e o moreno não deixou-se intimidar.

— Riddikulus! — Ele exclamou, e era como se um feitiço sugador explodisse da ponta da sua varinha, puxando o dementador como se um aspirador gigante tivesse prendido a sua capa. Os alunos riram, enquanto Draco revirou os olhos. Ele esperava coisa melhor.

— A maneira de se derrotar o Bicho-Papão é visualizando seu medo em uma situação engraçada, ridícula. — Disse Draco, chamando a atenção das crianças. — Formem uma fila e vamos começar.

Harry repetiu o movimento da varinha e o feitiço, e então, os terceiranistas começaram; não fora muito diferente de quando eles tiveram aquela aula. Cobras, palhaços, aranhas gigantes. Alguns eram mais sérios, porém, como morte, isolamento, e coisas assim. Era difícil transformar aqueles medos em situações engraçadas, ridículas, mas as crianças conseguiam. A maioria imaginava o cadáver se levantando para dançar ou a pessoa simplesmente acordando e fazendo alguma coisa ridícula.

Então, uma menina baixinha, de pele negra, cabelos densos e escuros, assim como os seus olhos, deu um passo à frente. Ela usava uma gravata da Sonserina, e parecia extremamente tensa.

O Bicho-Papão tomou forma, e Draco não esperava ver aquela figura novamente.

Um homem alto, de vestes negras estava parado em frente a sala. Tinha um sorriso sádico e os olhos vermelhos assassinos, olhando para todos com uma clara sede por sangue. Sua pele era pálida, branca como papel, e a ausência de um nariz tornava a sua aparência ainda mais ameaçadora.

A garota se encolheu. Erguendo a varinha, ela disse: — Riddikulus… — Mas nem mesmo ela se convenceu de que seria capaz de eliminar aquela visão desagradável à sua frente.

Draco deu um passo à frente, antes mesmo de Potter, e não demorou para que o Bicho-Papão se adaptasse ao medo _dele. _

Como Draco queria não ter tentado proteger aquela garota.

De repente, ele estava lá, junto de Dumbledore. O rosto enrugado e os cabelos brancos do homem eram exatamente como Draco se lembrava daquela fatídica noite. Seu eu do Bicho-Papão ergueu a varinha, e ele soube o que viria a seguir.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Faíscas verdes voaram da ponta da varinha de Draco até Dumbledore, que caiu no chão sem muitas cerimônias. O corpo estirado do velho, sem brilho, sem vida, se desfazia como fumaça, somente para se reagrupar novamente e tomar outras formas; outros corpos. Corpos de pessoas que haviam morrido por causa dele.

Sua mãe, seu pai. Pansy. Blaise. Goyle…. Crabbe….

_Harry Potter. _

— Riddikulus! — Ele exclamou, antes que aquela cena se prolongasse. O corpo de Harry estremeceu, e não demorou para que o Draco-Bicho-Papão se virasse para ele, transformando-se em um dos ruivos malditos.

— Surpresa! — Ele disse, e Harry se levantou do chão. Os dois riam da cara dele.

Draco não sabia que o feitiço funcionava quando _ele _era o ridículo da situação, mas tudo bem.

Ser humilhado era bem melhor do que ter sangue em suas mãos.

A aula acabara sem mais muitos contratempos. Claro, os terceiranistas não conseguiam parar de encarar o loiro desde o pequeno incidente, mas quem se importava? Ele não, com certeza.

Draco tentava mentir para si mesmo, dizendo que ser o centro das atenções era algo que ele _gostava, _e que não deveria se incomodar porque aqueles olhares desconfiados e aturdidos das crianças era apenas _admiração reprimida. _

Quem ele estava querendo enganar? Ele dera um show naquela aula, isso sim.

Ele mastigava o lábio inferior enquanto saía da sala de aula de DCAT, Potter ao seu encalço. Mas que menino _chato do caralho _que simplesmente não o _deixava em paz. _

— Malfoy! Malfoy! — Harry o chamava, enquanto o loiro serpenteava pelo mar de estudantes que ocupavam os corredores de Hogwarts. — Draco Malfoy! — Ele exclamou uma última vez, e quando Draco não parou, ele parecia ter se dado por vencido, porque parou de segui-lo. Graças a Merlin.

Draco foi para os jardins de Hogwarts. Não acreditava que o seu maior medo, dentre todas as opções seria matar alguém. O sangue em suas mãos o assustava tanto assim? Não fazia sentido, não para ele.

Aceitaria se o Bicho-Papão fosse Voldemort. Aceitaria se fosse Lúcio Malfoy. Aceitaria se fosse ele, preso em chamas. Aceitaria até mesmo Bellatrix Lestrange, mas não aceitava que seu maior medo fosse matar. Aquilo com certeza o deixara com cara de trouxa na frente de todos os terceiranistas, e pior ainda, na frente de Harry Potter.

Não que ele _se importasse _com Harry Potter, ou o que Harry Potter pensava dele. Mas ele sentia que devia alguma coisa ao moreno, e se o seu orgulho já estava ferido com o fato de que o moreno havia testemunhado a seu favor nos julgamentos, ele estava ainda mais ferido agora que o menino-que-sobreviveu o vira em uma situação vulnerável _mais de uma vez. _

Aquilo era simplesmente enfurecedor. Queria deixar aquela casca inútil, aquela mente quebrada para trás e renascer em um corpo novo, uma vida nova. Queria não ter que acordar com pesadelos ou se preocupar com gatilhos ou carregar o fardo do nome Malfoy em um mundo que o mal fora derrotado. Detestava quem era, detestava o que aquilo implicava, detestava aqueles sentimentos e acima de tudo, detestava a sua fraqueza.

Se ele fosse mais forte, teria se voltado contra Voldemort. Se ele fosse mais forte provavelmente não seria encarado em todos os lugares que vai, não receberia bolinhas de papel direcionadas a si, ou bombons envenenados, ou ameaças de morte, ou mensagens que o forçavam ao suicídio, ou os olhares desapontados de sua mãe, ou a pena nos olhos de Potter. Não seria alvo de brincadeiras estúpidas, não se sentiria um lixo, não se detestaria tanto.

Essas coisas não aconteceriam porque ele com certeza estaria morto. Estirado num caixão, enterrados seis palmos abaixo do chão. Dormiria tranquilo em uma casa de madeira, sem se preocupar com o que as pessoas tinham a dizer dele ou o que ele mesmo tinha a dizer dele.

A pressão acabaria, então porque Draco não se via tentado em assinar o contrato, puxar o gatilho? Por que ele se via naquela noite, na torre de astronomia, de novo? Teria ele tanto medo assim da morte?

Ele suspirou, sentando-se perto do lago.

Era um covarde. Um covarde demais para sequer ser covarde e acabar com a própria vida. Agora sabia porque o chapéu seletor fora tão ligeiro em colocá-lo na Sonserina; ele não se encaixava em lugar nenhum.

Não era corajoso, como aqueles da Grifinória. Não era capaz de enfrentar ninguém quando mais importava. Não era inteligente, como aqueles da Corvinal. Porque inteligência vai muito além de notas, e ele não fora inteligente o suficiente para escolher o lado em que lutaria. Não era sequer leal, como aqueles da Lufa-Lufa. Porque ele traíra os Comensais da Morte não uma, quando se vira incapaz de matar Dumbledore; não duas, quando se recusara a identificar Harry Potter na Mansão Malfoy; mas três vezes, quando correra para jogar a varinha a Harry.

Talvez aquilo provasse que, no fundo, ele estava do lado certo. Talvez aquilo provasse que, no fundo, ele sabia qual lado venceria, ele sabia qual lado deveria escolher. Será que seus pequenos atos de rebeldia poderiam classificá-lo como um herói?

Pff, no que ele estava pensando?

Draco Malfoy nunca seria um herói.


End file.
